Restless
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot. On a stormy afternoon, Will and Elizabeth now teach their son one of their favorite youthful games, Rival Captains. Post AWE Sequel to Ruthless, Renegades and Raw


Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine.

Hi all! It's been awhile. I haven't written anything aside from papers for a few weeks now and needed a bit of a break before the long haul of schoolwork really takes its toll. Here is the final story of the "Game" cycle and now we come full circle to Post 10 years of AWE. I hope you enjoy it. Any mistakes, I blame on school.

* * *

Will Turner, former Captain of the legendary Flying Dutchman and Master of the Seas had been home for approximately one week, six hours and twenty five minutes. Or so his son told him that morning while jumping on him causing him to wake up from a "busy night".

"Papa? What should we do today Papa?" the young boy asked excitedly.

Will groaned and Elizabeth put her pillow over her head. "Son, why don't you go into the sitting room while your Mum and I get dressed, savvy?" Will said.

"Since when do you say savvy?" Elizabeth's muffled voice asked from beneath the pillow.

"Since...I don't know. Since Sparrow I suppose."

"Is Uncle Jack going to visit soon?" William asked. "I miss him."

"Not that I'm aware of. Now shoo," Elizabeth said sitting up and pointing to the door.

The little boy ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he went. Will moaned before rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"How should I know?" Elizabeth asked, turning over and attempting to sleep again.

"Oh no you don't," Will said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face him.

Elizabeth reached out her hands and pulled him closer to her, kissing him. Will smiled as he moved away. "Sleep well?"

"Not nearly long enough," she said with a sigh.

Will nodded. "Perhaps this afternoon we can convince the little prince that we need to revisit Morpheus before supper."

"That sounds like a plan to me. Speaking of plans, what are you two going to do this afternoon?" Elizabeth asked grabbing her robe and putting it on over her nightdress.

"I thought the two of us might be able to take a walk to town, maybe have a little stop over at the bakery."

"Bakery? But I just bought a tart..."

"Yes darling and it tasted delicious," Will said giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Will; you and your bottomless pit of a stomach."

Will laughed as he reached for his breeches. Suddenly a crack of lightning caused him to jump and Elizabeth to scream.

"Oh no," Will moaned.

**

* * *

**About an hour later, after breakfast, the three Turners were still sitting at the kitchen table staring out the window trying to will the rain to stop with their minds.

"So much for a day in town," Will said leaning his face on his fist.

"You're only upset because you can't go to the bakery," Elizabeth said taking his dish away from him.

Now Will completely put his head in his hands.

"We were going to go to the bakery?" William said with a whine.

"I don't know what you two are both so upset about. There's plenty to do in the house," Elizabeth said.

"No there isn't," the two men said at the same time, in the same tone.

Elizabeth looked out the window and a flash of lightning lit the sky. "Will...I have an idea."

"Humph," she heard from his still covered face.

"Will?"

William reached a hand and pulled at his father's hair, lifting his head to face her.

"Put on your red shirt and William, why don't you put on your sash that I gave you last year on your birthday?"

"What do you have in mind?" Will asked before he was pulled into their bedroom.

Elizabeth began rummaging in the chest at the front of their bed pulling out her clothes from their last great adventure.

"Elizabeth; what're you doing?" Will asked, a bit confused.

"We're going to teach our son one of our favorite games from when we were about his age."

She laid her breeches on the bed and began to get changed. When finished, she helped Will tie his bandana back on his head and cocked her own head to the side. "Good Captain or Bad Captain?"

"I've been the good one for ten years and had no repercussions. I think you know which one I want."

"Well then Captain Turner of the Brethren of Assassins I suppose we had better begin then."

The two walked out hand in hand to meet their son in the hallway who was wearing his clothes that he normally wore outdoors along with his boots, sash and hat his mother bought for him. "Why did we have to get dressed up?" William asked.

Elizabeth led him into the sitting room and stood by his side. "Since the day calls for it, your father and I are going to teach you a little game we used to play called 'Good Captain versus Bad Captain.'"

"Is that why we're dressed like pirates?" William asked.

"Aye; just to make things a bit more interesting. Now your father has decided that he wants to be the bad Captain..."

"What? Why?" William asked, startled.

Will went down on one knee and put his hands on his son's shoulders looking him right in the eyes. "Don't worry son; nothing will come of it. It's all in fun right?"

"...Okay."

"Excellent," Will said knocking his fist against the boy's chin and standing once again.

"So how do we start?" William asked, walking to stand by his mother's side.

"Picture us all on a beach somewhere and a clear blue sky..." Will said.

**

* * *

**The room seemed to vanish around them and a soft breeze blew through their hair. William opened his eyes and saw a gun cocked to his mother. His father was the one holding it.

**

* * *

**"Ahh!"

"What is it son?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Papa was pointing a gun at you," the boy said.

Will put his hand down and sighed.

"Son," Elizabeth said, "it's only pretend. Don't worry; he's not really going to hurt us."

"Be brave son," Will added.

"Okay," the little boy said, this time with a quiver in his voice.

**

* * *

**"Captain Turner; long time no see," Captain Swann said walking forward. Captain Turner put his gun back in his sash and crossed his arms.

"Swann," he murmured. He then looked over her shoulder to see a young boy who seemed vaguely familiar. "Been busy then?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's my son," she said. Captain Swann placed a protective arm around the boy and he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Mommy, who is he?" the child asked.

"I'm an old friend of your Mum, little one," Captain Turner said with a sinister grin on his face.

"Don't listen to him son, he's no friend of mine," Captain Swann said back with a glare.

"But I knew his father. Surely that means I'm a friend."

"You killed him!"

"Oh but he's not dead. He's right here, right now."

Turner then walked over to the boy again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't that right son?"

**

* * *

**"Papa, this is bothering me a little," William said.

"It's all part of the game Willie," Will said. "It's all make believe. Just play along."

"All right."

**

* * *

**"You're not my Papa!" the boy shouted before kicking the man in his shin.

"Little bugger!" Turner shouted.

**

* * *

**"Will, language," Elizabeth said sternly.

Will clutched his leg and shook it a few times to take the sting away.

"Was that good?" William asked his mother, a bit unsure.

"Perfect," she said smiling and patting him on the back.

**

* * *

**Captain Turner sniffed to make the others think he wasn't hurt. "Nice kick."

"Leave Captain Turner and don't come back. Go back to your ship and leave us be!" Captain Swann said.

"What if I make you an offer? One that I'm sure you cannot refuse."

"That you'll leave and never come back?"

Turner lunged for the boy, taking out a dagger in the process and holding it to the child's neck. "Not quite."

"No," Swann said inching forward.

Captain Turner on the other hand pressed the dagger closer to the child's neck. "Stand still and no one gets hurt. There's a good girl."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked pleadingly.

"Because I want a share in this. An heir to call my own. Someone to pass down my life's story to. Someone to, dare I say, love again." Turner then lowered his voice considerable so that only the boy could hear it. He whispered as though in pain, "Someone to unbind me from this curse."

"What curse?" the boy asked quietly.

Captain Turner's eyes suddenly flashed and he went from somber to furious in seconds. "Never you mind," he said, raising a hand to strike the child.

**

* * *

**"Don't worry son. I wouldn't dare touch you," Will said giving William a kiss on the top of his head.

"I know Papa," the boy said nodding.

**

* * *

**It was then that Captain Swann noticed a strange chord on Turner's newly visible wrist. Now that the sleeve was down, she could see a thin brown rope.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing at the bracelet.

"Market," he said quickly.

"Can I see it?" she asked moving forward.

Turner's mind was racing now. He pushed the child aside into the sand and grabbed his sword. At that same moment, Swann brought forth her own sword as well.

The young boy raised his head and watched as his parents began a magnificent sparring match the likes of which one only read about in books.

**

* * *

**Will managed to do a flip over the table in order to miss Elizabeth's slash. She herself jumped onto the table and off on the other side.

"You never did teach me that one."

"I didn't think it proper," Will said slightly out of breath, "what with you wearing skirts and the like when I was teaching you."

"Thank goodness the ceiling is high enough here. I wouldn't like to wipe the boot markings off myself."

"I would've helped you."

While they spoke, the two of them continued to spar leaving young William speechless.

**

* * *

**Captain Turner slashed at her stomach and Swann managed to move away in time.

She waited for the opportune moment but it still had yet to arrive. "Come on Turner, is that the best you can do?"

He made to strike her, exposing his arm and the bracelet. Swann thrust her sword forward, catching the chord and cutting it off leaving a small scratch behind. Turner dropped his sword and collapsed in a dead faint. Swann was by his side a second later and began to try and revive him.

"What happened?" their son asked, running forward.

Turner began to awaken and he took a deep breath. "What happened? Last thing I remember was landing on an island and then I was quickly ambushed, waking up in a strange native village before everything went dark again."

"It's been nine years my love and I've missed you so much."

Swann began to kiss him.

**

* * *

**"Eww!"

**

* * *

**"Son, come over and meet your father."

**

* * *

**William walked over and Will tackled him. The two began to wrestle on the floor before Will pulled Elizabeth in as well and the whole family laughed and smiled enjoying the game. A ray of sunlight broke through a cloud and shone in the room.

"The storm's over!" William cheered.

Will and Elizabeth shared a look.

"Willie, why don't you go visit Charlie for the afternoon," Elizabeth said slowly.

"But I thought you wanted us to go to the market Papa?"

"Oh, no it's fine. Have a good time son. Try to be back for dinner. Or stay by Charlie's for dinner."

"Are you sure?" William asked again.

"Go!" his parents said at the same time.

William ran out of the house still dressed like a pirate.

"Next game!" Will said standing. He picked Elizabeth up and carried her to the bedroom.

"The beautiful enchantress would be delighted to see her beloved Captain once again," Elizabeth said with a smirk as she ran her fingers through Will's hair.

Will kicked the door shut and locked it. Soon the sounds of passionate love making filled the house and all was right within their world once again.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed these little stories as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you thought. Later all. :)


End file.
